wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Friday Night Slaugterhouse Special Edition
MATCH 1 As the opening video shows and the song Lose yourself by Eminem plays, 2 men walk out, two small people with the same red flaming hair and looked identical Hawk: W are the next big tag team in all of wrestling entertainment, and as you know, the championships are vacated and I get to do a match against 2 competitors of anoher company, and its my honor, to face... Is interrupted by Bum and Help Wanted coming out and the bell rung. Hawk starts out along with Bum, he kicks him in the gut and goes for a dropkick in the corner, he gets it and tags in his partner eagle. Eagle gets into the ring and dropkicks Bum, he goes for a springboard hurricanrana but gets aught in headlock somehow. Bum goes over to Help Wanted and tags him in and puts Eagle in a powerbomb position, Help wanted climbs the ropes and does a shoulder block with Eagle on Bums shoulder. He goes for the pin, 1 2 3. WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS BUM AND HELP WANTED Eagle gets up and shakes hands with The two winners MATCH 2 With the two competitors, Rick Wild and Mahuka in the ring, the match starts as it is known to be no DQs, so Rick Wild has a pipe and goes straight for a strike but misses. Mahuka then kicks him in the gut many times, then bounces of the ropes and does a Facebuster. Rick gets up and goes for a shoulder block and has the pipe and hits him multiple times with it, until he noticed Takuhaka(Taka), when he comes closer, Mahuka climbs the ropes and hits a missile dropkick, and Taka does a Sparkling Bomb. Mahuka gets on top of Rick and goes for the pin 1 2 3 Taka celebrates with Rick BACKSTAGE Shows Ace Eagle and Soaring Hawk talking to Mina and Sexay Girrl Eagle:Man you know Hawk, we shouldnt have bought 2 suites at the hotel, I mean, they are so big, at least 2 people could fit in 1 Hawk: I know, if only we had 4 people instead of 2 staying Mina: well, I guess we arent doing anything after tonights match, so I guess you 2 might have visitors Sexay Girrl: Yeah, marriot right? Hawk: Yeah, unless you want a ride after tonight? Mina: of course that would be better Horror fan shows up Horror Fan: come on, time for our match (Sexay and mina away) MATCH 3 3 on 3 tag match Divas (Playmates match for HWE and Divas match for UNW) Sexay, Mina, and Jenny Sweet vs DeeFeatEd, Winifred Majors, and Kaity Lynn Sexay and Kaity start off Sexy starts the match with a powerful kick to the ribs then tags in her partner Mina Mina takes Kaity down to the ground with multiple kciks and then a seated senton, pin 1 2 Dee breaks it up They both tag in their partners, Jenny and Winifred Wini goes for a neckbreaker but gets caught in a neckbreaker herself everyone starts going into the ring and fights each other until Dee, Winifred, and Kaity are all in the corners seated and then it happens, triple stinkface, the legan women Jenny goes for the pin on Wini 1 2 3 The celebration continues as after ward, they are approached by Rapp3r, Hawk, and Eagle Rapp3r: congrats Jenny (holds her tight) Hawk: congrats (goes for a handshake) Eagle: (does the same as Hawk) Mina kisses Hawk and Sexay kisses Eagle, and the guys look amazed Rapp3r: First Kiss? oh well, see ya (leaves with Jenny) Hawk: the hotel Mina: Oh yeah Everyone leaves Match 4 As Without Me blurs on the speaker, two girls, div-licious and Jenny Sweet, come out(in reference to song, first verse is two trailer park girls) as valets to Rapp3r, as his opponent, Man X, is already standing in the ring. The match starts. Rapp3r quickly hits multiple dropkicks on Man X, but on one Man X counters it into a spinebuster 1 2 kickout Rapper, pushes Man X to the ground and hits a top rope moonsault 1 2 kickout Rapp3r then tries for a ddt but gets caught into a suplex, and another suplex, and another suplex, until Rapp3r throws Man X over the ropes, he bounces off the ropes about to do an outside dive, but gets distracted by a random light, he tries it again, but gets caught in a powerbomb through one announce table, he gets caught with another powerbomb through the second table, and a third on the ground, Man X throws Rapp3r in the ring and goes for a pin, 1 2 3 "Thats all we have for tonight, I wonder what that light was" Light apears again, SlaughterHouse goes off air